Unlucky floor numbers in elevators
which have a sign to make the firemen know which floor served when the fire service mode active. Some of unlucky floor numbers like four (4) and thirteen (13) are omitted for some cultures recognizes some numbers meant for bad things.]] elevator built in the one Public Housing Estate block built by Hong Kong Housing Authority. Hence the floor numbers twenty four (24) and thirty four (34) are presented.]] Unlucky floor numbers are usually meant for some cultures that recognizes some numbers meant for bad things, such as death, in Chinese. Elevators in some region usually omit unlucky numbers and replace with another number (except the building owners don't care about this like Public Housing Estate blocks built by Hong Kong Housing Authority). Examples of unlucky floor numbers that usually omitted in elevators All numbers ending with four (4) In Chinese culture, fourth floor is usually omitted from most elevator fixtures in a Chinese building, this is because the number means "death (死')". It was considered that the number 4 in Putunghua means "sì" while death is "sǐ" and Cantonese means "sei3"The Chinese University of Hong Kong - Chinese Character Database: 四 (Four) while death is "sei2"The Chinese University of Hong Kong - Chinese Character Database: 死 (Dead/Die/Death). Both of these words are nearly homophonous. Some buildings in Asia skipped the fourth floor either by numbering it as "5" or by designating the floor as "3A" or something similar. In some buildings in South Korea, fourth floor is labelled "F" (Four) instead of 4 in elevatorsHajung building Hyndai elevator (in Pyeongtaek). The practice of avoiding instances of number 4 is called . In the Chinese culture, 14 is considered more unlucky than the individual 4, since 14 sounds like "'will certainly die (實死)" in both Putunghua and Cantonese. Some buildings in Asia simply numbering it as "15" or "12B" or even "13A". Like 4, 24 is considered more unlucky since 24 sounds like "easy to die (易實死/'易死')" in Cantonese. This also applies for 34, 44, 54, etc. OTIS_3200_Buttons.jpg|4th floor is usually omitted from most elevator fixtures in a Chinese building, this is same goes to the common 13th floor and the Chinese unlucky number 14. KutaParadiso floorbuttons.JPG|An elevator button panel skipped 4th floor. Sigma round buttons GMHS.JPG KONE K-Delta Buttons (2).JPG LG black buttons ARS.JPG|Sometimes, fourth floor is replaced with another floor number, for example, Lobby ("L") or Mezzanine ("M", see next photo) is being the fourth floor. Flat KDS 300 round buttons_HKK.JPG Mitsubishi CBV-C210 Panel.jpg|An elevator button panel with fourth floor numbered as "3A". File:Mitsubishi_80s_buttons_Round_Car_2.jpg|An elevator button panel with fourteen floor numbered as "13A".銅鑼灣建康商業大廈三菱升降機；Mitsubishi elevator @ Professional Building, Causeway Bay Hitachi old touch buttons PK.jpg New OTIS square buttons.jpg|Notice the fourth floor is labelled as "3B". severeal-number-missing.jpg|The 4th floor is omitted, this is same goes for the common 13th floor, the Chinese unlucky number 14 and 24. Sigma new buttons AHDS.JPG Bc27.jpg|Another elevator button panel without 13th and 14th floor buttons. Mitsubishi black and white.jpg|Notice the elevator button panel doesn't have 24th, 34th and 44th floor buttons. File:2010_Fujitec_Round_Car.jpg|Notice the elevator button panel doesn't have 14th and 24th floor buttons. Everbright OTIS CarStation.jpg|An elevator button panel skipped 4th floor and the Chinese unlucky number 14 and 24. Floor numbers between forty (40) to forty nine (49) In Chinese culture, floor numbers between forty (40) to forty nine (49) may also be considered as unlucky floor numbers. Some countries may not allow to omit 40-43 and 45-49 by the government.WanWeiPo - All newly-built buildings can only omit 4, 13 and all the last digit with 4. effective in September, 10 April, 2010 (Chinese only). An example of this practice is found in Aryaduta SuitesSchindler Traction Elevators at Aryaduta Suites, Jakarta (Retake 2), and in The EnergySchindler Miconic 10 Traction Elevators at The Energy, Jakarta, Jakarta, Indonesia. TheRitzCarltonMacau_SkipLevels.jpg|Toshiba elevator buttons without 40th to 49th floor buttons. Nine (9) In Japan, 9 is also skipped in some buildings, especially hospitals, due to the sound "ku" being associated with the word "kurushimu" ("to suffer"). Twelve (12) Unknown why, only seen on a Reddit post. Thirteen (13) Number 13 is regarded as an unlucky number in many cultures. Unreasoned fear of the number 13 is termed . Due to this fear, some tall buildings have resorted to skipping the "thirteenth floor", either by numbering it "14" (though it's really still the thirteenth floor) or by designating the floor as "12A" or something similar. 2013 Toshiba FireSwitch.JPG M-Line buttons push.jpg|A 1990s Schindler elevator that skipped 13th floor. EuroLift buttons.jpg Old OTIS Black Buttons.png OTIS Series 1 button panel.jpg ThyssenKrupp STEP Classic.png|ThyssenKrupp elevator buttons without 13th and 14th floor buttons. GoldStar floor buttons Hotel Ciputra Jakarta 2.jpg Grand Mercure Fortune Hotel Hitachi COP.jpg IMG 1244.JPG|Dewhurst US91 Optic car station without 13th floor buttons. TK GenericIndicator Large AmariPattaya.png|ThyssenKrupp elevator buttons without 13th floor button. Seventeen (17) Sometimes omitted in Latin Culture, mainly Spanish colonized ones. 17 is marked as the number of disgrace in these cultures, being even unluckier than 13. Some buildings mark them as 18, 77, 16A, or 18A. Forty nine (49) Same reasons as 4. 49 is considered to be an especially unlucky number in Japan as it is evocative of the phrase "shinu made kurushimu", which means "to suffer until death". Category:Elevator